


Unpinned

by Kicker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicker/pseuds/Kicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond City, the Dugout Inn. In terms of places to while away the hours while you're waiting for something, anything to happen, it's not exactly Cait's favourite. There's a minimal risk of being murdered, that's for sure, and of course Bobrovs' Finest packs a fair old punch. The place is just a bit... straight-laced. </p>
<p>It's alright, though. Mina's on her way. That should spice things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpinned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of the backstory to [Twelve Bobby Pins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6926119). I'll probably put them in a series when I can work out a good title. Or a title. :D
> 
> NB there is talk of dick in this, though no actual peen. So if you were hoping for 100% pure F/F goodness I apologise in advance. Mina just really likes dick, okay?
> 
> Oh also the c-word. In case you don't like that. Fair warning and all.

Diamond City, the Dugout Inn. In terms of places to while away the hours while you're waiting for something, anything to happen, it's not exactly Cait's favourite. There's a minimal risk of being murdered, that's for sure, and of course Bobrov's Finest packs a fair old punch. It's just a bit... straight-laced. Make too much noise and someone'll shush you. Catch someone's eye and they might actually try to talk to you. Friendly like.

Fuckin' weird.

Girl over in the corner's been sweeping the same bit of floor for half an hour. Few minutes ago some idiot went to try to get a bit of mouldy pie out of the food dispenser. Spent a good few caps before kicking the machine and returning to their bar stool.

Riot a minute.

Cait slumps down in her seat. It's barely past nine but it feels like midnight what with how fucking dull it is. Fine, sure, no synths, no ghouls. But would it hurt to pull the stick out of their arses for once?

She laughs to herself. It's been up there that long it probably would.

Still, as she leans back and closes her eyes, she can take comfort in the fact that it's not the Upper Stands. She'd made the mistake of letting Piper drag her up there once. Once. Never again. And they're probably as glad of that as she is.

As she's losing herself in fond memories of spitting on the floor at the feet of some miserable old bitch a shadow passes in front of her eyes. Then someone sits down next to her, the ratty old couch creaking under their weight.

"Piss off," she says.

"Charming," says a voice. Soft and warm and oh-so-recognisable.

"I'm waitin' for someone," says Cait, fighting down the smile before it can touch her lips. "And I don't mind tellin' ya they're really fuckin' late."

"Wow," comes the reply. "They sound like a total asshole."

Cait cracks open a single eye and sure enough, that's Mina sat beside her with an apologetic little smile on her face.

"Sorry," she says. "Got held up. Brotherhood comes first, you know that."

"Really now?" says Cait.

Mina laughs, and the smile turns a little bit wicked, just the way Cait likes it. "Not like that," she says. "Not yet, anyway."

She's just giving her the once-over, checking if the Brotherhood have done any worse to her than maybe sullying her virtue, when a figure approaches and delivers a couple of glasses, overfilled and slopping sharp-smelling liquor onto the warped and stained table in front of them.

"Beautiful ladies," says Vadim, in his thick, cheerful accent. "Drinks. On the house, for being so beautiful. You make this place look good."

"Piss off," say Cait and Mina both.

Vadim grins. "You love it here," he says. "I know this. This is why you come back!"

Cait snorts. There's one reason she keeps coming back here and it certainly ain't the atmosphere. And that reason is currently sliding a hand over her thigh, and leaning in close, breathing soft on the side of her face.

"Let's get out of here?"

She runs her fingers over the back of Mina's hand. "Thought you'd never ask."

  
Mina's got a crappy little place just off the marketplace. Well. Crappy. It's twice the size of any other place Cait's been in this shitehole of a city. Has half the amount of furniture, though. Has a couch and a table and a couple of chairs, a cracked washbasin that spills water all over the floor if you ever try to use it, and not much else. Nice bed though. Luxurious, almost. And what more does a person really need?

Mina seems to be pretty happy wherever she is, as long as she's got a space to drop her power armor. Right next to the fuckin' front door, here, staring out into marketplace like a weird sentry.

Probably stops any fucker as wants to break in, mind.

Mina kicks the door as she unlocks it, and heads inside. Cait follows, reaching out for the light next to the doorframe, but before she can flip the switch, Mina's grabbed her arm.

"Don't use that one," she says, and walks away. Her voice floats back through the darkness, muffled and distorted, echoing around the half-empty space. "I tried to hook up a heater to it, but I got something wrong. Fuse blows every time I hit the switch. Ah... here we go."

The lights snap on with a buzzing and a flickering that make Cait's eyes go funny. Or maybe that's just the Bobrovs', which has certainly set a fire in her chest, amongst other places.

Mina comes back into view, pulls out a chair from the table, and gestures to it.

"Take a seat," she says.

Cait sits.

While Mina trots off around the house, closing the door, digging out a bottle and a couple of glasses, Cait starts to unbutton her gloves, peeling them from her wrists and rubbing the bare skin under them. It's an odd sensation, to have cold air hitting them again. She's slept in them a few too many times recently, partly by accident but mostly just to keep a bit of warmth in her bones.

By the looks she keeps getting from Mina, she's not going to have to worry about that tonight.

She drops the gloves on the table, and when Mina's set down bottle and glasses beside them, pats her knee. "Take a seat," she says, mimicking Mina's accent.

Mina grins and sits herself down, balancing her weight over Cait's thighs, resting her hands over the back of the chair. She bites her lip in a cute little gesture that puts a smile in her eyes, and leans in for the kiss, the one Cait's been waiting for. It's long, and deep, and sweet enough that it takes a while for Cait to feel the fingers on the back of her neck and the thumbs stroking around her ears. Sends a shiver down her spine, it does, that touch running down over her chest just to the top of her corset before it breaks away.

Mina reaches back for one of the glasses, and offers it to Cait's lips. The smoky fragrance of it is thick in the air, a nice scotch, far too nice to resist. She drinks half of it, feeling the fire of it right in her heart. Mina tips her head back to drink the rest, her neck stretched out long. Elegant. One of the first things Cait had noticed about her, in fact. She seemed to be from another time, one from picture books of ladies in pretty dresses and men in stupid-looking suits. As it turned out, she was. Is. She even keeps her hair pinned up like them with the little sparkly pins that catch the light no matter where she is. There's a flash of blue over her right ear, now, and as she turns to put the glass back on the table, that's a tiny sparkle of green above the other.

To begin with, Cait hadn't understood the point of it all. Seemed like a fuck of a lot of effort to go to every day, to keep that amount of hair looking nice.

Cait had offered to cut it off for her.

That didn't go down well.

She understands a bit more about it now. So she reaches up and plucks out the pins, one by one, all twelve of them. It's always twelve, not that the number of them matters so much when they're all in a bundle in her hand, or when they're falling onto the table in a pile next to Cait's gloves. Definitely not when she's running her fingers through the soft waves of it, letting it all fall down her back.

Cait gives that hair a little tug, just enough to get a giggle out of her. "C'mon love," she says, "get your pants off."

Mina stands up, unbuttons those pants and slides them down real slow, making it very obvious that she isn't wearing a thing under them.

"Unbelievable," says Cait, as Mina settles herself back down again with a wicked grin on her face. "I thought you were looking pretty pleased with yerself earlier."

"Laundry day," says Mina, trying to look innocent, as much as she ever can. Doesn't last long, particularly when Cait slides a thumb down her stomach, and brushes it over her clit. Then she gets that gleam back in her eyes, and she leans back in for another kiss, her tongue and lips just warming up after the drink.

Cait runs her tongue down her fingers, and sucks them into her mouth to wet them, but she can already tell from the circling of her thumb that Mina's wet as hell and doesn't need any help.

Mina opens her mouth like she wants a taste.

"Maybe later," says Cait, and reaches the fingers down to slide them into Mina's cunt. The reaction's immediate. Mina grabs hold of the back of the chair, braces herself, rolls her hips forward against her and onto those fingers.

"You like that, eh?" says Cait, as if she doesn't know.

"Well, yeah," says Mina, her breath already coming faster.

"I'm sure you'd prefer a dick," says Cait, curling her fingers around inside her like no dick she's ever come across before.

"You got one handy?" says Mina, her voice breaking mid-sentence, her mouth curving up into a smile. "If not, shut up."

"Not right now," says Cait. "But I can't say it's not something I've thought about. Watchin' a nice dick slidin' in and out of you. Get you a nice burly man, I know you like 'em big."

Mina loves to talk, hard to keep her quiet most of the time. But it's really fun to make her talk when she's just trying to concentrate on getting off. She manages a few words, then just has to grin for a moment.

Fucking satisfying to know you're doing that to a person.

"That's no fun for you," says Mina, with some difficulty. "What're you going to be doing?"

"Dunno," says Cait. "Might just get meself off, leave you to it. Interestin' to see you come from a distance."

Mina's cheeks are starting to flush rosy red.

"Might come and sit on your face, share the love," says Cait, and adds another finger.

"Jesus, Cait," says Mina, gasping.

Cait reaches her face up, lets Mina press her cheek against hers, and whispers in her ear. "Could see if Daisy's got anything interestin' hidden under her counter. Maybe we can both fuck ya at the same time."

Anything Mina might be trying to say now is unintelligible, as she rolls her hips and fucks herself onto Cait's hand. She laughs, and bites her lip, and lets out a few choice curses before she lets her head back and just _yells_ Cait's name to the ceiling, to the whole of fucking Diamond City, probably.

Cait smiles to herself. Long time since she's seen one like that. She runs her hands up Mina's thighs, round onto that delicious ass of hers, and pulls her just the tiniest bit closer.

Mina drops her forehead down to rest against hers, the skin of it damp, and her mouth wide in a smile. After a couple of deep breaths, she presses another kiss onto Cait's lips, crushing their noses together.

"Fuck me, I needed that," she says, faintly.

"I can tell," says Cait. "You damn near broke me fuckin' wrist."

With a laugh, Mina sits back. "Sorry," she says. She takes Cait's hand, and presses a kiss right onto the inside of her wrist.

"The other one," says Cait.

Mina obliges with the other, but then she's got both Cait's wrists caught tight in her grip, not to mention a wicked gleam in her eye which never really went away. She stands, and pulls Cait up from her seat, backs her toward the stairs but even walking backwards, Cait knows they're not quite going the right way. She finds herself pinned up against the wall, Mina's thigh pressed up in between hers. The iron or metal or whatever it is wall is hard and cold against her back, which is a hell of a contrast with the warmth of the woman in front of her.

"I was going to just push you up the stairs," says Mina. "But then the wall got in the way... Shame."

Then her fingers are working at her corset, popping open the clasps and pulling the two sides apart. Cait lets Mina slip it off her shoulders, toss it to one side, fuck knows where it ends up. And Mina looks at her tits like she's never seen a more glorious sight. Cait just leans her head back against the wall and smiles, laughs even, as fingers run over them, as lips press into her flesh, as the barest hint of a tongue flickers over her skin. Her cunt _aches_ for her, and she runs her hand through Mina's hair again, wanting to push her to her knees right here but not wanting to stop the attention that's being lavished on skin that's far too battered and scarred to deserve it.

Eventually Mina does pull away, and gestures toward the stairs. "Go on," she says. "I'll be there in a minute."

The stairs are rickety as fuck and Cait never really likes going up them, but at least it's light enough for her to see where she's putting her feet. She sits herself down on the bed, and curls her fingers around the edge of it, almost shivering with anticipation.

Mina trots back up the steps.

"Boots," says Cait, pointing at her feet.

Mina stands, hands on hips, and it seems like she's trying to be resentful which is a pretty funny image considering she's wearing a t-shirt and fuck all else. "You're demanding, this evening," she says.

_You fuckin' bet I am_.

Cait lifts her foot, and her eyebrow too, for good measure.

Mina drops onto her knees, and starts unlacing the offered boot. Her fingers work neatly, efficiently.

"This what it's like up on that balloon?" asks Cait. "Do this, Knight. Do that, Knight. On your knees, Knight."

Mina snorts, her fingers pulling the boot free from Cait's foot. "Hardly. There is a lot of do this, do that, but nobody's told me to get on my knees."

Cait lifts her other foot. "You'd do it though, right?"

Mina winds the laces of the second boot between her fingers, delicately drawing them apart, meeting her eyes. "Depends who's telling me to do it."

"Oh," says Cait, kicking the loosened boot away. "You got designs?"

"God no," says Mina. "They're all a bunch of assholes."

"Not even that one you told me about? The pala... whatsisface. He'd be worth a ride, surely?"

Mina snorts, a little too hard of an attempt to be casual. "Paladin Danse? I doubt he's ever seen a tit in his life."

Cait beckons Mina toward her, and slides a hand in under her shirt as soon as she gets close enough. "You'd be doin' 'im a favour to show him these, then."

"That's highly inappropriate, Knight," says Mina, lowering her brow into a frown, squaring her shoulders which has the added effect of shoving her tits even closer to Cait. "The Brotherhood of Steel does not believe in fraternization within its ranks. Or without its ranks, as far as I can tell."

"Well," says Cait. "Better not tell 'em about us, then."

She scoots herself back over the bed, making space for Mina to climb up onto her. Mina presses another kiss onto her neck this time, nipping at the skin with her teeth, before pulling back and pulling at Cait's pants, tugging impatiently at them to get them off her.

"Hey," says Cait. "Be nice."

She doesn't mean it at all.

Once the pants are gone, Mina strokes her hand down the length of Cait's leg, pulling her knee over her shoulder. She looks up to catch her with those bright eyes of hers.

"I know we joke about dicks, and buff guys and all," she says. "But you know I love you, right?"

Cait feels the smile start right in her chest, before it even hits her face. "I should fuckin' hope so," she says.

Mina grins and pushes her hair back over her ear before making contact with her tongue, a long, slow glide, just dipping inside her before she comes back up to her clit. Then Cait can hardly concentrate on what's happening.

"Fuckin' 'ell," says Cait.

It's probably just that she's been dying for this since that first touch of her thigh back in the Dugout Inn. No, before that. Since the message had reached her in Goodneighbor. Hell, let's go all the way. Since the last time she'd been on her back in the Home Plate with her fingers caught up in Mina's hair.

However long it's been, it's still fuckin' _incredible_.

A hand reaches up to hers, now. She grabs it, holds it like a lifeline, and not for the first time. At least now it's not with chems rushing through her blood, never sure if the next high'll be her last. Now it's just with the sweet feeling of release building in her cunt. Her head crashes back into the pillow, her back arches off the mattress, and her other hand seeks out the back of Mina's head to tell her yes, this, this is right, _this_ is what I need and I'm fucking glad it's you giving it me.

But Mina already knows, she knows exactly what she's doing. She sucks hard on her clit, and finally slides in the couple of gentle fingers that're enough to push her over the edge. Cait's vision goes, her hearing goes, _everything_ goes except for the ridiculous explosion of sensation in her cunt, spreading through her whole body, right down to the tips of her fingers. She feels almost angry at how good it feels, winds her fingers in Mina's hair, makes her stay there, makes sure she gets the absolute most from that tongue of hers.

Then as it starts to fade, she shakes free her hands, tells Mina to move up so she can wrap her arms around her back, wrap her legs around her, feel her breath on her neck and their hearts beating together.

She knows she can't have all of her, and God knows Cait isn't about to hand the whole of herself over either. It's still kinda nice to be the one she comes back to.

And who knows who she'll bring with her next time.


End file.
